Reflexos
by Quiet Bite
Summary: Pode-se desviar o olhar várias vezes, mas não se esconde os  sentimentos para sempre, um dia eles terão vida própria e irão lhe devorar,  pois ninguém pode quebrar o espelho da alma.
1. Prólogo

**Reflexos**

**

* * *

**

" _Não importa o nome da cidade, o número do quarto ou que horas são._

_Os detalhes importantes são outros. "_

_

* * *

_

Pura sintonia.

Movimentos parecidos, respirações falhas, um sonho.

Sim, apenas um sonho, pois Dean Winchester nunca dominaria seu irmão desta maneira.

Os nomes se repetiam na boca um do outro.

A mistura de palavras era quase igual.

O "eu te amo" era a frase mais usada enquanto seus corpos chegavam ao limite.

E quando eles atingiram essa marca de prazer, o sonho acabou.

Nenhum dos dois abriu os olhos até que toda aquela sensação incrivelmente perfeita terminasse.

Os olhares de ambos se fixaram no teto por alguns minutos, podiam ouvir suas respirações ainda alteradas e estremeceram com isso.

Os olhos dos dois irmãos se fecharam com força e eles engoliram em seco, tentando raciocinar.

E quando as sílabas voltaram a formar frases coerentes em suas mentes, estavam marcados.

Porque o mais velho dos irmãos Winchester queria voltar no tempo.

Porque o mais novo dos dois queria acompanhá-lo.

A viagem era o pecado.

Mas não a causa da marcação.


	2. Cap 1

REFLEXOS** – Cap. 1**

* * *

O sonho acabou e o mundo real voltou.

Fora apenas um sonho.

Não...

Não são várias cenas com base em pensamentos do subconsciente.

É "a realidade alternativa em que você quer viver para sempre.".

E agora a sua respiração se encontra da mesma maneira que a de seu irmão, vocês com certeza tiveram o mesmo "sonho".

Ele estava lá, amando você.

E cada detalhe foi incrível. Cada movimento, cada palavra, e cada sentimento.

Você se lembra de cada instante com ele.

A tensão se instala. O pavor se acomoda.

Você quer escapar, mas também quer recordar.

Você aperta os olhos e força suas unhas contra a cama, tentando se acalmar.

Medo de perder e desejo de ganhar.

Um sono pesado lhe chama e você cede.

E dessa vez nada aparece enquanto você dorme.

Você acorda de manhã e logo olha para seu irmão. Ele ainda está na outra cama e parece tranquilo.

Ele é o seu anjo.

Você precisa desviar o olhar, pois aquele sonho se mantém nítido.

Ele cria coisas em sua mente a todo instante e é preciso se afastar.

Respirar.

* * *

_"Quando você olha no espelho gosta do que vê?"_

_"Foda-se essa frase clichê"_, pensou Dean.

O mais velho continuou a esfregar as mãos de maneira um pouco agressiva, arranhando a pele às vezes. Talvez essa sensação de se sentir sujo pudesse ir embora ao "lavar" as mãos assim.

E talvez ele estivesse se punindo demais por sentimentos e desejos tão antigos.

Dean olhou o espelho mais uma vez. De repente ele não se sentia tão mal.

Ao sair do banheiro seu olhar pousou na cama de seu irmão, Sam olhava para o teto com uma expressão vaga. Dean ficou parado, tentando raciocinar. Parecia tão real aquele sonho. Ele se perguntou se Sam ficaria dessa maneira, - olhando o teto cheio de entusiasmo-, por ter tido o mesmo sonho. E antes que a negatividade crescesse ainda mais em Dean, Sam olhou para seu irmão por alguns instantes, como se procurasse algo no olhar do outro.

Aí está, corações batendo mais rápido outra vez.

Dean pigarreou e desviou o olhar quando o sonho veio outra vez à sua mente. Ele tirou um segundo para recompor-se e logo voltou a olhar para Sam, que agora estava sentado na cama, com o lençol ainda cobrindo abaixo de seus quadris. Seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado, ele parecia um filhote mal humorado.

- Acho que o sono de beleza não foi tão bom, uh?

Sam fez uma careta e se remexeu na cama, não deixando o lençol sair do lugar. Dean fez uma nota mental sobre isso.

- Jerk.

Dean moveu uma mão no ar, direcionando-a aberta para Sam enquanto falava, fazendo questão de falar mais baixo a última palavra para dar um ar de "segredo".

- Ok, Bela Adormecida, entendi. É um daqueles... Dias.

Sam olhou para Dean pensando consigo mesmo: _"Como eu pude sonhar aquilo com esse idiota?"_. Dean se sentiu ofendido com o olhar que recebera.

O mais novo suspirou e pegou sua calça em cima da mala ao lado da cama, mantendo o lençol em cima dos quadris enquanto a vestia.

Dean fez outra nota mental e olhou para Sam com uma expressão que dizia: _"É. Nem um pouco estranho isso, cara."_.

Sam ignorou o irmão e levantou-se. Ele pegou roupas e uma toalha, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta com mais força do que o normal. Dean ficou olhando para a porta do banheiro, pensando no quanto Sam parecia nervoso e confuso. Dean achou que deveria fazer algo em relação a isso.

O mais velho ficou bem perto da porta e falou com um tom de voz sensual.

- A noite foi _dura_, Sammy?

Houve um silêncio. E aí Dean ouviu a cortina do box ser aberta e fechada de forma agressiva. Dean sorriu de forma maldosa e falou mais alto, maliciosamente.

- Ok. Vou te deixar _fazer_ o que tem que fazer.

Dean podia jurar que ouviu uma embalagem de shampoo cair dentro do box.

A ida até a lanchonete foi tensa. E o calor não tinha quase nada a ver com isso.

Dean olhou para seu irmão, parecia um exagero o mais novo estar usando uma camisa, mesmo com as mangas dobradas. Afinal, estava tão calor que até Dean resolvera deixar a jaqueta e camisa de lado, optando por usar apenas uma camiseta preta.

Dean abriu a porta da lanchonete e a segurou para Sam. O mais novo parou ao notar o gesto e olhou receoso para Dean, pois ele havia entendido que o irmão queria dizer:_ "Você é a dama."_.

Sam passou envergonhado pela porta. Dean se divertiu com isso.

Parecia um bom lugar, era arrumado e tradicional.

Sam estava emburrado numa mesa perto da janela, Dean sentou-se à sua frente e sorriu para seu irmão de maneira levemente maliciosa ao apoiar as mãos juntas em cima da mesa. Sam não pôde reclamar do olhar que estava recebendo de Dean, pois uma garçonete loira veio até eles. Ela sorriu ao olhar para os dois.

- Olá, cavalheiros. O que vai ser?

Dean sorriu de volta para ela. Sam tossiu e se moveu no banco, claramente incomodado com a situação. _"Céus. De novo, Dean?"_, pensou Sam.

Mas Dean não checou a moça de cima a baixo e também não flertou com ela, deixando Sam confuso.

- Torta de maçã.

Dean sorriu para Sam e inclinou-se na direção dele, ainda com os braços em cima da mesa.

- E você, Sammy?

O apelido fora dito com um leve tom de malícia, surpreendendo Sam. O mais novo apenas parou de olhar o irmão quando escutou a leve risada da moça, que claramente havia achado que eles eram um casal fofo.

Sam ficou sem jeito e ajeitou sua franja atrás da orelha com uma mão, respondendo ao olhar a mesa.

- Só café, por favor.

Dean mordeu por dentro seu lábio inferior, esse jeito delicado de Sam sempre causava algo no mais velho.

A risada leve da moça estava de volta. Ela olhou para Dean, seu sorriso dizia: _"Vocês são tão fofos juntos."._

Dean sorriu para a garçonete também, o sorriso dele dizia: _"Eu sei. Eu e ele combinamos, não é?". _

Sam ficou mais envergonhado ainda.

A moça loira e sorridente se afastou, logo voltando com os pedidos deles. O mais velho agradeceu a moça com um sorriso. O "sorriso" de Sam era como se ele dissesse: _"Uh, obrigado.". _

Dean fazia barulhos que demonstravam como a torta era gostosa e Sam bebia o café enquanto evitava olhar demais para a boca do mais velho.

Algo começou a tocar na lanchonete e Dean virou-se no banco para olhar na direção do jukebox, ele conhecia a música. Era "You Make Me Love You", de Roger Hodgson.

_"Alright, you make me love you_

_It's alright, you make me love you…"_

Dean mexeu-se no banco, voltando a olhar para Sam. Seu irmão olhava intensamente para o copo de café, parecia relembrar de algo. Dean sorriu. Ele sabia que Sam estava lembrando-se de quando esta música tocou, na noite anterior. Eles estavam no Impala e Dean havia cantado junto com a música, deixando Sam envergonhado.

Dean apoiou o braço no encosto do banco, batucando levemente contra o estofado com uma mão, cantando baixo um trecho da música.

- "And it feels so good just to have you next to me…"

Sam levantou a cabeça e olhou para Dean, o mais novo estava envergonhado. Dean nunca se cansaria desse tipo de reação que vinha de Sam, ele achava isso bem fofo.

- Dean…

Sam falou baixo e olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém perto e as poucas pessoas na lanchonete pareciam muito ocupadas com suas próprias vidas. Dean sorriu para seu irmão e continuou a cantar baixo, apenas para Sam.

- "Oh baby alright, I think I love you. It's alright, you make me love you. Oh I said alright, I think I love you…"

Ele adorava o jeito como Sam se remexia no banco e tocava os próprios cabelos, seu jeito envergonhado era encantador.

Dean parou de cantar e ficou a admirar seu irmão, sorrindo. Sam estava tomando seu café, evitando contato visual. Uma graça.

A música continuou a tocar e algo inusitado aconteceu. Sam "cantou" bem baixo um trecho da música enquanto olhava para a mesa.

- "But you're always there when I need you…"

Foi a vez de Dean ficar surpreso. Ele inclinou-se na direção de Sam, sorrindo.

- E isso nunca vai mudar, Sammy.

Dean deixou o dinheiro na mesa e levantou-se. Sam o olhava com um leve sorriso, acreditava no irmão.

- Agora tira seu traseiro nerd daí. A gente tem um caso para resolver e eu preciso dos seus neurônios, Sam.

Sam moveu a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso maior.

- Não consegue pensar direito depois dessa torta, Dean?

Dean lhe direcionou um olhar. Sam riu e levantou-se, andando na direção da porta da lanchonete. Dean seguiu Sam, virando-se para olhar na direção do balcão antes de chegar à porta.

Dean sorriu ao ver um jovem dar um beijo meigo nos lábios da garçonete que havia os atendido, ela estava mais sorridente ainda.

Ele queria poder ter algo assim com Sam. Algo mais do que alguns flertes e toques "acidentais" aqui e ali. Algo mais romântico. E pelo amor de Deus, carnal também.

Só Dean Winchester mesmo para colocar "Deus" e "carnal" na mesma frase.

- Dean?

Dean desviou o olhar dos dois jovens apaixonados e olhou para Sam, ele o esperava na frente da porta da lanchonete.

O mais velho saiu da lanchonete e ficou a observar Sam enquanto ele andava à sua frente até o Impala.

Dean abriu a porta do passageiro para Sam com um sorriso que dizia: _"A dama sempre vai primeiro."._ Sam levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ok... Isso vai ser algo frequente a partir de agora?

Dean rolou os olhos e sorriu de maneira zombativa.

- Não quero te mimar _tanto_ assim, querida.

Sam fez uma careta quando Dean o chamou de "querida", mas mesmo assim foi possível ver que ele não havia odiado o apelido. Sam entrou no Impala e apoiou um braço na janela, Dean admirou essa imagem por um instante antes de entrar no carro.

Dean olhou para Sam, o mais novo olhava na direção da lanchonete, e Dean pôde ver a garçonete falando com o rapaz.

- Parece que eles dão certo um com o outro.

Sam ouviu o comentário do irmão e olhou para ele. O mais novo moveu levemente a cabeça de forma positiva e falou baixo para Dean.

- Sim. Você está certo, Dean.

Dean ficou um momento olhando para Sam, sem falar nada. Era como se Sam estivesse tentando dizer algo para ele com esse comentário.

E Dean logo entendeu.

Sam "cantaria" com ele na próxima vez também.


End file.
